Wendelbek (Oblivion)
Wendelbek is a large, multi-level Ayleid Ruin in eastern Cyrodiil. Located quite off the beaten path, it can be found by heading east from Bravil across the Niben Bay, following the Panther River until one hit Black Dog Camp. Once at the camp, head east-northeast. Wendelbek lies on the edge of the Panther River. If finding Leafrot Cave, one has gone too far. Layout Outside a necromancer's altar awaits a sacrifice. And inside, despite its cavernous chambers and long, winding hallways, Wendelbek is fairly devoid of enemies. There are some necromancers and their summoned undead. There are plenty of Ayleid casks, Welkynd Stones and chests to find good loot. Even a couple of Varla Stones are present. Lush like most of the Nibenay Basin, Wendelbek has a variety of abundant plants. Foxglove is scattered throughout the ruins in strong numbers, a clump of Dragon's Tongue is hidden among the extensive above ground structures. A couple of Domica Redwort, some Green Stain Cup and a few Summer Bolete are on the edges. Rooms The area inside Wendelbek is vast and extends through four levels. Wendelbek There is a small remotely opening door that is filled with three zombies. It is possible to shoot arrows through the hole in the middle of the door without the zombies detecting you, making them easy to kill using sneak attacks repeatedly. Near the door, there is a secret door next to it, only opening after going to the last room. Wendelbek Aldmerisel / Ancestor's Hall There are several lowered staircases which can be raised by the button in the middle of the room, below the raised platform. In the middle of the room on the raised platform, there's a Varla Stone near the necromancer. Heading north up the stairs on the right side of this large room leads to a button you can press, which opens up the gate to go into the next room. Wendelbek Sel Aran Mathmedli / Hall of the Exiled King The Ayleid statue is locate in this room just past the door that is open past the switch beside it. Beware that there are poison gas traps, and two Dark Welkynd Stones, which shoots mildly-powerful frost beams. These stones are atop the tower you passed after coming down the stairs, and the other atop the other similar tower at the far end of the room. Wendelbek Silaseli / Shining Halls Notable items *58 Welkynd Stones – Some are unreachable by low end acrobatics, however you can use arrows or an explosive destruction spell to knock the stones off their pedestals. Another way to reach the Welkynd Stones is to use any of the Telekinesis Spells. They can be purchased from the Leyawiin Mages guild and vary in strength, with stronger ones reaching further. *3 Varla Stones Quests The Collector Lord Umbacano of the Umbacano Manor in the Talos Plaza District is a collector of rare Ayleid antiquities. Gallery Wendelbek map.jpg|Wendelbek Map Wendelbek Aldmerisel map.jpg|Wendelbek Aldmerisel map Wendelbek Sel map.jpg|Wendelbek Sel Aran Mathmedli map and Ayleid statue location Wendelbek Silaseli map.jpg|Wendelbek Silaseli map Appearances * de:Wendelbek (Ort) pl:Wendelbek ru:Венделбек (локация) Category:Oblivion: Ayleid Ruins Category:Oblivion: Ayleid Statue Locations Category:Oblivion: Nibenay Basin Locations